tamakomarketfandomcom-20200213-history
Mamedai Kitashirakawa
Mamedai Kitashirakawa (北白川 豆大 Kitashirakawa Mamedai) is Tamako's father, who runs the family's mochi shop Tamaya.Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 1. Appearance Mamedai is a middle-aged man with short black hair, and brown eyes. He is seen wearing casual clothing, and has a tanner complexion than his wife as well as children. Personality Mademai is a very outspoken person who publicly expresses his feelings and thoughts out loud. He is also traditional, as he rejected Tamako's ideas of Valentine-themed mochi. However, he is also shown to have a soft spot.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 2. History In high school, he was involved in a band with the record/coffee shop owner in Usagiyama district back when they were in high school. At some point, he saw Hinako and fell in love at first sight. When Hinako came to purchase mochi, Mamedai accidentally confessed. When he offiicially did, flustered, she ran, though they became a couple later on.''Tamako Market, ''Episode 9. He composed a song for her, "Koi no Uta" or quite literally, "Love Song". In return, she composed her own song with using the notes of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on the piano. They married and had two children, Tamako and Anko.''Tamako Love Story film, 2014. At some point, she died from an unknown cause, and his reaction hasn't been quite shown properly, though him being traditional may be his way of clinging to the past. 'Relationships' * Tamako Kitashirakawa: The father of Tamako, he although appearing annoyed by her carefree attitude, does appear to care about her as he becomes concerned at the idea that she might be sent to a foreign island to be a bride.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 11. He often rejects her ideas, but she does manage to convince him in the end most of the time. As she is much more open in affection, he often feels embarrassed and thus feels inclined to scold her more. * Anko Kitashirakawa: Anko is his second and youngest daughter. Although not shown together very often, they appear to have a natural father/daughter relationship and seem friendly with each other, as he doesn't scold her nearly as often as he does with Tamako. *Hinako Kitashirakawa: He was the husband of Hinako. They both met in high school, and she often came by to purchase mochi. He acted very flustered in her presence, and would act on impulse and without thinking. He confessed, to which she ran away due to shock, but returned his feelings. They both had composed songs to each other. They married, and had two daughters, Tamako and Anko. However, six years before the series started (when Tamako was in fifth grade of primary school) Hinako died from a cause yet to be known. * Mochizō Ōji: Mamedai often appears very annoyed when Mochizō is in his presence, most particularly when Mochizō accidentally refers to him as "father". Though, he doesn't quite hate him, as he tells Mochizō about Gohei's worries. * Gohei Ōji: The two men are shown to be rivals, with Mamedai often criticizing the other and his modern ways, such as Gohei's choice of renaming his mochi shop "Ricecake Oh! Zee". They often have minor physical fights, which is usually settled by Mochizō. Nonetheless, Mamedai mentions he goes out drinking with Gohei often. Skills Aside from being able to create mochi efficiently, he is shown to be able to play guitar, as he was once in a band with the record keeper in Usagiyama district in high school. Trivia * Mamedai is blood type B.''Tamako Market ''Official Art Book. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kitashirakawa Family Category:Shopping District